The present invention pertains to a system which detects, by wireless communication, the position of a terminal in a wireless communications system based on Wireless LAN.
Technologies for measuring the position of a terminal in a wireless system are proposed. There is e.g. proposed a method of detecting the position of a terminal wherein the differences in propagation distance from the terminal to each base station are computed by calculating the time differences of receiving a signal transmitted by the terminal at base stations installed in known positions and multiplying the time differences by the speed of light (For example, US2004/0046693A1).